


All You Are

by ParzivaI



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Despair, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hope vs. Despair, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivaI/pseuds/ParzivaI
Summary: When the feelings between a noxian assassin and a demacian soldier collide.





	All You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm like 5 years late for this ship (and this shit game), but its one of my favourites so I had to.

It has been a long day for the young demacian soldier Garen Crownguard. After a fierceful fight against one of Noxus best assassins he dragged himself back to the camp he was stationated. It was already evening, the rest of the soldiers here were already packing their stuff and heading to their tents. Nobody knew what would await them the next day now that the relationship between Noxus and Demacia has become more and more tense. Garen would never admit it, but he feared the day one of them is going to make the first step to declaring total war. Garen arrived at his own tent that was quite in the middle of the whole camp. It was bigger than the ones other soldier recieved and he was more than happy to be able to be alone there. Serving the king as his guard did have its advantages. He entered his small room of privacy and found it like he left. His bed in the right corner, a small wardrobe beside it and bit of space where he put his armour, boots and sword. Despite being in this camp with tons of other soldiers his room was always tidy and clean. He hates living in a mess like friends of him were doing. 

After taking off his boots he carefully placed his sword next to them on the ground. As Garen took off his armour he recognized something. Plugged on his shoulder plate was one of his enemies daggers. He took it out, examining the weapon in his hand. The sign carved over the length of the dagger was unique. It was one of hers, no doubt. He exhaled, throwing the knife against the nearest wall, were it stuck.

Garen exhaled deeply. He took off his armour and threw it carelessly in the corner of his room now. His head was aching. He sat down on the floor leaning against the wall. When he closed his eyes to finally relax, she was there again. In his mind. He tried concentrating on anything else as he heard like a clash of daggers. He looked up to a tall woman in leather pants. Her long red hair was falling down her shoulders and with the same annoyed gaze Garen gifted her, she looked down on him.

“How-?”

“Pleasure to see you, too. “, the woman interrupted him. “what do you think you were doing with this?”

She pulled her dagger out of the wall and flipped it in her hand.

Garen didn't answer, but looked her in the eyes, trying to stand strong against Katarinas gaze.

“You know exactly what I can do with my daggers and for what I use them for. You know the shunpo ability good enough given the fact we had fought plenty times. Why would you ever take one with you, huh?”

Garen slowly stood up, forming words in his mind but just nothing he wanted to say seemed right.

“Youre right in the middle of a demacian camp. What makes you think I'm not just gonna hand you over the guards?”, he finally managed to get out as the only rational thing in this situation.

“If you really wanted to, you would have already done it.”, she smirked biting her lip as she took a step closer to Garen. This woman. This goddamn woman. He couldn't think straight, he never could when she was around and part of him knew that Katarina was aware of that. Every time she pushed it further.

“Why are you here then?”, he asked, now coming closer too. Garen stood her stare, he didn't want to break it, he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of victory over something so little as eye contact.

“Why don't you tell me?”, Katarina said quietly. And without any further doings Katarina reached out to Garen and closed the distance between them as she pressed her lips onto his.

She just kissed him and Garen was completely overwhelmed since it felt so different from how he imagined kissing her feels like. Katarina was determine, already pushing her tongue in his mouth, leaving him almost no time to even react. Garen was overwhelmed but that did'nt mean he didn't enjoy it. He kissed her back trying to tune down the force she was putting into. Katarina realized it in an instant and began pushing herself harder against him. So Garen pulled back, staring at her with a confused face. Katarina brushed her hand over her lips

"Got scared, Demacian?", she couldn't supress an arrogant grin sneaking on her face.

Garen didn't say anything. She had managed to completely drive him insane again by just saying one sentence. Instead he pushed her back against the nearest wall, earning a surprised but not unexcited glare from Katarina. Without wasting anymore time he ripped her jacket off her shoulders, as he pressed his lips on hers. He could feel her lips forming into a smile under their kiss. It was driving him mad. She was driving him mad. Everything she did provoked him, yet deep down he knew how much he needed her. And having her like this was better than not feeling her at all.  
For a while they stood like this. Making out like teenagers against a wall, exploring each others bodies while slowly striping off their clothes. As Katarina removed Garens shirt, she stopped glaring at the demacians exposed chest. She knew he was trained very well but his bare chest caught her sight anyway. His muscles stood out but his body was still covered in scars and bruises. Despite the demacian attitude and his almost perfectly fine face his body was bruised with all kind of wounds. Katarina didn't care tho. The many wounds and scars covering his body gave him character. She ran her hands all over his exposed chest, making him shiver under the contact of her fingers on his bare skin. Garen bit his lip as Katarina began moving her tongue to his throat, gently sucking on it enough to leave a small mark. He had to suppress a moan as he felt Katarina going even further down.

After she teased him enough, Katarina pulled Garen in for another needy kiss. Garen could feel his length harden as she pressed her hips against his. As they continued to make up Katarina realised that even though Garen himself was shirtless he didn't make any attempts to move further. Thoughts coming up in her mind… Was it possible that the glorious soldier of demacia hasn't actually done this before? She started playing with his hair roughly, just to catch him off guard and push him onto his bed. She earned a surprised gasp as she already started suckling down his troath. Katarina didn't lose any time and made her way downwards his chest. She could hear his breath fasten as she reached his pants. Looking up again Katarina asked.

"Is this your first time?"

"No."

Katarina provocatively raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe", Garen answered with an embarrassed face to the ground. Thus causing Katarina to grin. Never would she have imagined that the great hero of Demacia haven't been with a woman before. But it made things even more interesting.

"No problem, I'll take care of it.", she answered, as she unbuttoned his pants.

She let her nails slowly run over Garens chest again, causing him to shiver and gasp for air as she went down on him. And for once everything turned upside down. He has never experienced this kind of feeling but knowing it know he didn't ever want Katarina to stop. It didn't take long for Garen to reach his climax. Breathing heavily he ran his hand through his hair as he tried to stay up again.

“This… Was ama-”, he said breathlessly just to be interrupted by Katarina who pushed him down on the bed again.

“oh don't think we're done yet. “, she smirked and Garen couldn't complain. They started making out again, Katarina patiently teasing Garen to feel his length slowly harden against her thighs again. Also Garen grew more confident, touching her everywhere possible. But as he was about to release Katarina bra, he hesitated, looking at her with an asking face.

Katarina sighed. He really has no idea what to do. Still tho she thought of as quite cute, while she enjoyed his gaze for one more moment.

“You can tear it off, if you want.”, she finally said, only to see Garen grin widely as he removed her bra.

“Getting brave now, are we? “, Katarina teased. Garen felt himself getting mad again. Again she was provucating him. He spun her around placing him on top of her.

“I'll show just just how brave.“, he whispered in her ear as he pulled off her pants. Katarina inhaled deeply as Garen ripped off her underwear. He looked down on her before slowly letting his finger slid between her thighs. Katarina closed her eyes and tried to suppress a whimper as Garen started moving his fingers inside of her. He caressed her body with his other hand and his tongue while provocatively going slow on her womanhood. Katarina moaned uncontrolled as he pushed his finger deeper inside her. She took his head in her hands, forcing Garen to look her in the eyes.

“No more playing around. I want you inside me.”, she said, already out of breath.

For a moment Garen’s soft side showed again. “Are you sure? “, he asked carefully.

“Just do it already, damn it!”, Katarina replied impatiently.

Without another word Garen positioned himself on her entrance and thrusted his whole length inside her. Katarina moaned loudly, almost screamed, digging her nails in his skin as he started pushing himself deeper inside her. Both moaned, pressing their bodies closer together. Garen hissed in pain as Katarina ran his nails down his back. He felt blood running out of the wounds Katarina has been digging but he kept going.

Katarina let herself fall down on the bed. Her hands now gripping the fabric of the pillow she was lying on.

Garen looked down on her. Aspired her body, her face. How her eyes twitched in desire every time he pushed himself in her. Her eyes were closed, she moaned in lust while Garen rhythmically continued to trust in her.

But for one moment he doubted the situation.

‘What are we doing here? Why am I making love with an Assassin from Noxus?’

He asked himself why he was referring to their act as making love in the first place and not just of sex, even though already knew the answer. There was more to Katarina than what she seemed to be, Garen knew it and he wanted to find out everything the Assassin was hiding from him. Because everything now just felt... right. They were together like he always wanted them to be. For the first time he felt a real connection to another human and he wasn't willing to let that go so easily. Even though he knew what they were doing was wrong Garen couldn't stop himself from going further. He needed her and he could feel that she needed him too. Even if it was just in a way of sexual desire, he would take it. And there was nothing in the world he wanted more than making her feel good right now, in this moment. He wanted her to feel just like she made him feel all the time.

With one final thrust he sent Katarina over the edge. She screamed his name over the sensation of her orgasm being so intense and digged her nails in Garens flesh, pulling him closer to her again. He pulled out so she stroke her hand out to help him finish. Before Katarina let down, she pulled Garen in for a last passionate kiss, uniting their still greedy lips. Breathless she let herself fall down on the bed, still panting.

Garen looked down on her for a moment before he laid next to her. She was looking as beautiful as ever. Her hair wasnt in perfect shape as it was before and she looked exhausted, her skin was covered in sweat. Still, to Garen she has never been more beautiful.

For some time they laid down, both saying nothing. Katarina was laying in Garens arm, clearly enjoying the warmth of his body and being close to him. But as waking up from a nightmare it finally hit them.  
Realizing what they have done, Katarina stood up and started dressing herself again, while Garen still laid there without saying a word.  
"This meant nothing.", Katarina said as she stood up to put on her leather jacket again. Garen felt his heart missing a beat but answered just as unconcerned.  
"Oh don't be afraid I never thought it meant anything."

Katarina was now fully dressed while Garen had only managed to put on his shorts again.

"So... what now?", Garen asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, what I mean.”

Katarina froze and didn't say a word for a long time. She didn't expected for Garen to be this… direct.

“This doesn't change that we're enemies. I serve Noxus.", she turned around as Garen stood up to look each other in the eyes.

"I never doubted that.", he said, his look determined, searching for some Kind of emotion in Katarinas face. But there was none. She held her gaze just like him and for some time neither of them said a word. To Garens surprise it was Katarina who spoke up again. She exhaled deeply, then turned her back to Garen, so she wouldn't have to look in his eyes.

"Nonetheless, I wouldn't mind doing that again."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They continued seeing each other for months. As the war between Demacia and Noxus grew more serious over time it became harder to keep their relationship secret. But that was the thrill they were looking for since fighting each other wasn't enough anymore. 

Over time it felt like Katarina grew more towards Garen. Despite Katarina's whole character and her profession, she apperead to be a much more gentle, less rough and aggressive kind of lover, completely different from what anyone would have imagined her to be. Garen found each other laying together after a night, sometimes not saying a word, but most of the time talking about their lives, almost like average humans being in a relationship. They mostly worked around the problem they have to face sooner or later for as long as they could but at one point Garen couldn't bear all the thinking he had putten into his and Katarina's relationship. They were laying together in Garens bed, Katarina in his arms.

"So what is this? What are we doing here?"

"Ugh... I really don't know."

"Should we stop it, though?"

"If you want to.", Katarina answered with an indifferent face, not even looking at Garen.

"It's not like that. But don't you have someone in your life you care about, someone at home you could lose because of all that?"

"Ha, me? No.", she stopped, beeing unexpectively quiet for a moment."I did have a serious thing with a noxian general quite a while ago, but she rejected me and went into Exile, because she didn't approve the noxian principles anymore. I… Haven't seen her since.", Katarina sighed and looked away to avoid Garens gaze. He could tell, that this really has meant something to her and that she must have been hurt pretty badly because of what happened.

"I'm sorry to hear that.”, he pulled her closer to him. “I can't blame her though."

Katarina raised an eyebrow, aggressively looking at Garen, just to see him widely grin.

"For refusing to fight for Noxus, I would have done that too. But leaving you was probably the dumbest decision she could make. Well, good for me I guess."

Katarina still looked at him, with this aggressive, judging gaze of hers. Garen's smile faded, changing into a concerned face.

"Sorry, if that offended you."

Katarina's face softened a bit.

"No, it's alright, I'm long over it. But what about you, glorious hero of Demacia? I bet you got millions of girls who would be more than happy to take you."

"Probably. But I got more important things to do. I don't have time for a complicated relationship."

"So what we're having is not a complicated relationship?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Even so, it's kinda worth."

Katarina tackled him.  
"We're not in a relationship, idiot." But she laughed saying this. Garen has never seen her laugh like that. On the battlefield she often laughed at him, taunting him for missing his shots, but this time it didn't sound ironic nor cruel. It was a honest laugh, that people would've thought didn't suit her character at all. But it did and instead of saying something, Garen enjoyed every second of Katarina being happy, showing more of herself. He wanted to find out more about this woman, who seemed so cold, yet growing more and more gentle and loving after getting to know her better. He caught himself desperately thinking of her, when he's alone. Constantly worrying about her well-being when she was on a mission. And that's when he recognised, he completely fell for her.

Garen never had a thing for love. Not that he didnt believe in it, just he didn't had the time for anything regarding that. Serving as a demacian soldier and guard of the king he never considered falling in love with anyone. He always thought his heart belongs to Demacia and his people, maybe he was wrong. Maybe there was more to his character than the loyalty to his home land. But… Did he really fall in love with this cold-blooded assassin from the enemy country?

Garen contemplated about their relationship a lot lately. One day he was sparring against his best friend Jarvan, the Prince of Demacia. Since Garen has been serving as a guard of the king he has been spending a lot of time together with Prince Jarvan. They have been training together als long as he can imagine. Thus led to them becoming inseperable friends. After they finished their training Garen took off the heavy armor he was wearing causing Jarvan to stare at him with a confused face.

“Wow Garen. Tell me what have you been doing yesterday night?”, he grinned widely. Garens heart stopped pounding for a moment. He didn't know what to say. ‘is it possible that he could've found out about Katarina and I?’, Garen thought. ‘no way, how could he know?!’ While Garen was still fighting with his thoughts Jarvan began laughing.

“Hey, don't act so surprised.”, he pointed out a point on his throat and as Garen looked at his he found a immense love bite that Katarina has left there not long ago. He felt himself getting red.

“Oh man, who would've thought you of all would actually be interested in someone in the first place?”, Jarvan couldn't stop laughing. He put his arm around Garens shoulder. “Tell me, my friend. Is it something serious?”

Garen caught himself struggling, fighting to find the right words. He was more than relieved that Jarvan didn't know who he was actually having a thing with. The crown Prince of all would probably never accept it. But he was still Garens best friend and even though he couldn't tell him everything he didn't want to lie to him.

“I, err, I don't know… It's kinda complicated.”, he finally managed to get out.

He saw his friends rolling his eyes. He shook his head. “Do you like her?”, Jarvan asked, now in a serious tone.

Garen exhaled. He took quite some time to answer. “Yes… I do. “, he finally admitted more to himself then to his friend.

“Then it's not complicated at all.”, Jarvan tapped Garens shoulder. He was already on the run again but stopped for a moment and turned around.

“Oh and judging from how your back and throat looks, she probably likes you too”, Jarvan winked. “Figure it out. I would love to meet the woman who actually turned Garen Crownguards head.”, he said laughing, leaving Garen with even more questions, doubt and emotions than before. He didn't know what to do anymore. He would love to follow Jarvans advice but the Prince didn't even know anything about the situation. Because if he knew he would probably get both Katarina and Garen executed despite the words he was saying before.

If it wasn't for his own pride Garen would've made things clear. And if it wasn't for Katarina being a noxian and him being a demacian he would have already confessed his feelings to her. But there's is no room for Noxus here in Demacia. There never was. Maybe it was time to end things, for the sake of Katarinas and his own life. It broke himself only thinking of it and Garen was sure that he couldn't just reject Katarina. Not after everything they went through, not after she opened up to him like she did. But he had to talk to her. Garen knew if things stay the way they are right now, it's not going to end well.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

For Katarina it was easy to sneak in and out of a well guarded camp of demacia. As an Assassin she had learned all kind of techniques and hiding before the enemies is one thing she had perfected. Without anyone noticing she managed to get into Garens tent, even surprising him.

“Hey.”, Katarina said in a soft voice as she sneaked in. Garen stood up, taking her in her arms before looking her deep in the eyes.

“Hey, Kata listen, we have to-”, he began but was already cut off by his lover who had caught him in a passionate kiss. Garen couldn't complain so he let himself go again, caught in the movement of Katarinas lips and tongue against his own. He couldn't describe this feeling. This intense feeling of happiness rushing through his whole body, infiltrating his mind causing him to forget everything else and only think about the right now with her. As Katarina slowly let go, she smiled. Garen finally managed to catch his thoughts again. He exhaled deeply.

“Katarina, I wanna talk to you.”, he tried again.

Katarina simply rolled her eyes. “I'm really not in the mood to talk about something serious.”, she answered in an annoyed tone.

“Yeah, but we gotta talk about this. About us. About were this is leading us to.”, Garen said.

“Yeah… No this is nothing we should talk about right now.”, Katarina grunted.

“When then?”, Garen asked. This wasn't the answer he was hoping to get. Katarina was acting unbothered as ever. And he was sick of it. “What do you think we're gonna achieve meeting like this all the time? Don't you ever think about, you know, our future?”

Katarina slipped out of Garens right grip. She didn't even bother looking at him now. “I said, I don't wanna talk about.”

“We can't keep going like this forever. You know that.“, Garen managed to get out. “I can't keep living with what we're doing right now, not knowing what there is between us. I need you Katarina, but not like an amusement for once in a while, I need you as your whole being. I know there is more to you than what you are showing, more than what your profession wants you to be and I'm craving to find out everything about you. I know you're sharing these feelings with me at some point. I just need you to tell me what you want, I can't go on contemplating like this all the time, it… It wears me out.”  
Garen felt weird, after all this time he finally stood up and showed Katarina his emotions. Everything he held back for such a long time he had finally managed to get out and for the first time in forever he felt free. He waited for Katarina to react but she just stood still the whole time, she didn't even turn around to look at Garen. After he had finished Katarina tilted her head to look Garen in the eyes shortly. And they weren't cold or unbothered like they were before. Garen spotted a sliver of emotion in Katarinas green eyes.

Her lower lip began shaking as she opened her mouth.

“Garen… I can't.”, her voice broke and the moment she turned her back to Garen she was already gone. He just stood there alone. The happiness he felt was gone as Katarina had left him. He fell on his knees with his eyes on the ground. He had finally stood up to his feelings and he could've sworn that Katarina felt something for him too. But now that she had left him without another word there was nothing else then this emptiness in his heart. He had never experienced a feeling like this. And as Garen sat on the ground still thinking about what Katarina meant with her words, Jarvan came crushing in his tent.

Garne managed to catch himself as he saw his friend and stood up quickly.

“Jarvan, whats up?”, he asked. Only now he could hear that the whole camp was loud, as it was in panic.

"The Sinister blade was sighted near our camp.”, he spat out breathlessly. “An archer managed to land a shot at her but she still escaped."

"I'll go after her!", Garen shouted as he quickly laid on his armour.

The prince looked at him with a suspicious gaze.

"We can't let her escape.", Garen said, grabbing his sword as he sprinted outside to search for his lover.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He ran through the woods, doing his best to keep quiet. He didn't want anyone to know where he was looking. Katarina has left behind many dead bodies of soldier who had followed her, all of them pierced with small daggers. Following a trail of blood he found her. She was crawling on the ground, pressing her one hand against her strongly bleeding stomach. The other hand was holding a small knife, that was also blood stained.

Garen was surprised that someone of the soldiers actually got her wounded. She must've been hurt by that arrow pretty badly before. Otherwise he couldn't explain, why she hadn't kill all of them at once with ease. But this all just wasn't like her. Katarina never had a problem getting in and out of Demacia nor a fully stacked demacian camp. She was a perfectly trained assassin, there was no way one of the guards would have caught her. Katarina was the most determined person he ever knew, Garen couldn't imagine a scenario where she wouldve been distracted. Unless… maybe his words did mean something to her.

Garen slowly put his hand on Katarina's shoulder. She turned around flashing the knife to Garen's troath. She was breathing heavily, her eyes were cold like they always were in battle. But Garen stood calm.

"Kata, it's me."

Her gaze softened, she tried to say something but her mouth just as her knees gave up as she collapsed in his arms.

As Katarina woke up, she found herself lying on the floor, her wounds treated. She tried to get up but the pain overwhelmed her. Hearing her groan, Garen , who was standing some feet away, turned around.

"You're up? I, err... treated your wounds, but since I'm not a medic you should definetely get that checked.", he said, looking quite uncomfortably.

"I'm fine. You shouldn't have done that.", Katarina ran her fingers trough her hair, releasing a deep sigh.

Garen watched her with a confused face. "So then, I'm sorry for actually helping you?"

"Hm.", she shrugged. Garen was on his edge by her apacity.

"So I would have rather let you die?"

"Oh come on, Garen, you know it takes a bit more effort than that to get rid of me."

Garen didn't answer. He stood still, avoiding her gaze at all cost. They couldn't go on like that. Not knowing what was there between them broke his heart. Barely did he know that it was breaking hers too. But he knew just like her that there was no way for them to be together with the ongoing war in Runeterra and especially the hatred between Noxus and Demacia.

“We gotta end this. “, Garen finally settled.

With a surprised face Katarina looked up:”What do you mean?”

“You know what i mean. This . Us . Our relationship or whatever were having here. It's not gonna end well and we both knew that from the beginning.”  
Catching herself Katarina caught her cold face again: “Well, if that's what you want.”

“It's not and you know it.”

“Then why do it?”

“Cuz it almost got you killed? Not even thinking about the consequences we have to face if anyones gonna find out. They will execute us. ”

“Should've thought about that from the beginning. Now its kinda late, don't you think?”

“So u want it to stay that way until someones finds out or we got ourselves killed?”

“I couldn't care less.”

“Why are you like this? You're apathy is making me sick.“

“You knew what u were dealing with from the beginning. Why are you so surprised now all of a sudden? What are you expecting from me?“

"I don't know? At least show some kind of emotion. Just tell me what you want. Pretend you have the slightest clue and maybe I'll believe you.", Garen was mad with rage. Katarina has never seen him like that.

After a moment of silence she finally opened her mouth. Her lips were shaking and she was looking to the ground, avoiding Garen's sight. She has thought about this much. Too much to be specific. But Katarina had never managed to admit it. Neither to someone nor to herself. But she knew that if she's going to keep quiet now, if she's going to just show her cold side, she will lose him forever. And this is something Katarina knew she couldn't bear. She wanted to be with him and for right now, that was all that matters.

"You", she finally managed to get out. It was more like a whisper, Garen was almost unable to understand what she was saying.

"Fuck it, I want you, ok!?", now she was shouting at him. She didn't want Garen to answer or look at her with that face, so she reached out her hand, pulled him down by his collar to close the distance between them. Their lips collided, but this time it wasn't full of anger or sexual desire; this was a kiss full of patience and love. And both, Katarina and Garen, savoured every second of it.  
It was like Garen has always imagined it to be. He melted into their kiss as he pressed himself closer to his lover.

Katarina winced: "Garen, my wounds.", she coughed some blood, because of his body pressing against hers.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He immediately pulled back. His anger was long gone.

"I'm alright. Don't worry." She smiled through the blood that was now slowly dripping out of the corner of her mouth. But this smile... Garen would set his whole world on fire just to see her smile like that. He sat down next to her and lifted up his arm so she can lay to him. After giving him a judging gaze, Katarina sighed and finally rested her head on his chest.

For a while they just sat there, none of them saying a word. Both were simply enjoying each other's presence.

“What am I to you?”, Katarina asked.

Honestly Garen was taken off guard by this question. There were a million way to answer this question but none seems to be the right. To Garen Katarina was more than just her lover, more than just the character she was supposed to be. She was the reason Garen went into battle with a smile on his face. The reason he still kept trying even when all hope was gone. And he had never admitted that. To noone, especially not himself. She came into his life so unprepared and he knew that he couldn't bear losing her.

“I need to know if your feelings may be just temporary. Am I something that you can just get out of your system?”, Katarina asked. Her voice was cracking. Garen has never heard her so desperate.  
Garen let his hand brush over her cheeks.

“Never. Youre most likely in my system. You became part of my existence and now I can't think of it without you there.”

“Im happy to share the same feelings.”, Katarina said and kissed him again. Those soft lips of hers felt so good, he knew that this was the right decision to make.

As they broke their kiss, they kept heir eyes pinned on each other. Garen lost himself in the green of her eyes, that were so bright.

"I'm gonna end this stupid war and after that we can finally be together.", he looked up in the sky for a moment. "Just don't say anything now."

Katarina has already opened her mouth to argue against him but decided not to. She was never the one who believed that peace could truly be achieved and maintained, especially not between Demacia and Noxus.

But she wanted to believe him. And maybe that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this a while ago listening to All You Are by Memtrix when being super high. Took me some while to actually finish it. I hope you enjoyed it, I never had so much fun writing tbh.  
> Katarina x Garen is one of my faves I hope I could do them justice. Thanks for coming so far, leave a comment if you like and as always thx for reading lads!


End file.
